


today and every day

by godsrevolver



Series: for all you're worth [novahd oneshots] [3]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Referenced Creature Split, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: James wasn’t sure when it began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a little different than my normal writing style, but i wanted to try something new. it's a bit short, but i had fun with it. hope you enjoy!

James wasn’t sure when it began.

Maybe it was when they split off to form Cow Chop, that daring jump that felt like dating again after a divorce. When they realized it was them against the world, their future ahead of them, no one to stop them.

Maybe it was their first date, when they both had no clue what to wear, what to say, or what to do. When they both bought the other flowers because they thought it’d impress the other, and when they forgot the leftovers at the restaurant because of their nerves.

Maybe it was their first kiss, when they were on the floor in James’s living room, joking around as they played a game. When their lips met, and it was more warm and felt more like home than either of them could’ve ever imagined, when one was daring and the other was glad, when one suggested they should do this more often.

Maybe it was when they had sex the first time, when they weren’t sure who went where or what the other liked. When they got tangled in each other, and laughing at the ridiculousness, when they touched every inch of each other, when they did more than just have sex and instead  _ made love _ , when one was finally the first to say those three words without fear. 

Maybe it was their first argument, when it was over the most trivial matter that neither could remember. When one of them shouted while the other hid away, when they swore they would never speak to each other again, when their whole world seemed to come crashing down, when one was brave enough to apologize, when they realized neither could live without the other.

Maybe it was that day in June, when they clung their television in the most intense way. When they held each other tight as the announcement was made, when one nearly bit their nails off, when they yelled and jumped and celebrated the victory, when one jumped into the other's arms and swore to never let go, when they called and texted and tweeted and couldn’t stop, when they realized that  _ the impossible future was now possible _ . 

Maybe it was months later, when one had gone to bed and the other was more certain of it now than they ever had been. When the one opened up their laptop late at night, the screen glowing blue, when they had searched the website for an hour, when they found the perfect ring for the other, when they imagined how it would glimmer and glow on the other’s finger, when they thought about all the other planning that would have to be done, when they called the jeweler the next day to confirm everything, when the one realized that they had never been more sure.

Maybe it was today, when the one was going to make the decision they had ever had the most confidence in. When they will take a walk along the park, when one will have to hide the video camera, when they will reach  _ that one point _ in the grassy area, when all of their friends and coworkers will emerge from the trees, when the one will get down on their knee and reach into their pocket, when one will slip a ring onto the other’s fourth finger and say,  _ I love you, Aleksandr Marchant _ ,  _ will you please marry me _ , when the other will say _ Of course I will, I love you too _ , when they will go to bed as fiancees, and one will realize that it never began, it always existed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr!


End file.
